1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for recognizing predetermined binary values of a specific minimum duration which are emitted to a common data line from a plurality of data sources by way of a respective switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Teleprinters, for example, can be provided as data sources, particularly when they are connected within the framework of a time division multiplex system. If, given these conditions, a teleprinter emits a "1" signal during the interval of at least 50 ms, then it signals a call request therewith. With the present circuit arrangement, for example, such call requests can be perceived and can be signaled with a single respective recognition signal. In addition to the teleprinters, magnetic tape scanners, perforate tape readers, punched card readers, measured variables transmitters and other further data sources can be provided, regardless of whether they emit their data in a synchronous or asynchronous manner.